broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Forum:Roleplaying:Heavy and Pandora's RP
OOC: the headings are in case we rp another topic Primson/Brushy {|width="95%" class="collapsible collapsed" !style="color:#000000;"| |- | Primson: "So how have you been brushy?" Primson asked her friend. Brushy: I've been busy fashioning, ever so busy. Primson: "I have been busy myself too. With my modeling career and all." Brushy: ah Indeed. Oh I must try a new idea with you sometime soon. Primson: "That'd be cool Brushy! I would love to try out your ideas!" She exclaimed. Brushy: That's magnifique! Can you come to the art class after school? I will be there if you would like to work with me ^_^ Primson: "Sure! I'll see you later okay?" the bell rings as she waved to Brushy and ran off to her next class. OOC: timeskip? XD HMB: sure :3 Later After school Finished. Primson: She walks to the art room and opens the door. "Is brushy here?" Moonlight and Brushy look up at Primson. Brushy: Bonjour madame gown :D Moonlight: Is this your compadre? Brushy: Oui. Primson: "Hey brushy!" She waves at her Brushy: '''(waves back with a paint brush in her hand) Please, do come in :) '''Primson: "So, how was your day Brush?" Brushy: Fantastique :D This is a new student friend of mine. Son nom est Moonlight Glare Moonlight: Hi there :) Primson: Not knowing anything but english she tilts her head. "Excuse me, but what did you say earlier?" She asked brushy Brushy: Oh sorry, I forget that I'm not in belgium anymore. I meant to say her name is :) Primson: "Ah, I see. So, whaccha girls doing?" Brushy: I'm painting a masterpiece :3 Moonlight: I'm talking to her while she does it. Primson: "Cool." It gets silent and she feels the awkardness. Moonlight: I think I'll leave you two to do your thing. Catch up with ya later Brushy, oh and nice meeting ya primson :) (starts to leave the room) Brushy: Goodbye Madame moonlight. (waves her a goodbye) Primson: "So, brushy, what are we going to do?" Brushy: I was hoping I could help you in your modelling career :) Primson: Of course you can! THat would be awesome Brushy: Magnifique! :D ooh i must show you this! (pulls out a small vial and takes off the top) it is a perfume Mr Nyte Gave me Primson: ooh! (sniffs the perfume) its smells wonderful! Brushy: Indeed! He's been giving out free samples recently and I thought you could use it for something fashion related (pulls out measuring tape and starts measuring Primson) oh do you like sushi? Primson: She shakes her head. "Sorry, not a big fan of raw fish..." Brushy: good, neither am I XP Primson: "I mean, really, just cook the fish and season it. It's ready to go... why do they eat them raw?" She shudders. Brushy: indeed. Why must you eat it raw? XP Primson: "So, what will I be modeling on this fine day?" Brushy: Right now, I have a beautiful set of clothes for you to try Primson: Her eyes sparkled with interest. "Can I try them on now?" Brushy: but of course :) Primson: She squeals and waits for Brushy to take out the clothes Brushy: I made zis only yesterday, lets see if it's your liking :) (presents dress) Primson: She sees the purple and blue sparkly dress. It was really pretty. She oohs and awes. Brushy: Ah I am glad you like it :) here's another one (presents second dress) Primson: She oohs the emerald dress and claps. "This one is spectacular as well!" Brushy: you must come to my place sometime, or maybe at aroused boutique? Then we can be with madame Rarity. Primson: She nods her head. "Oh yes! That would be awesome!" Brushy: fantastique :) shall we go this weekend? Primson: She nods. "Yes, we should!" Would you like to Time skip? OOC: yeah and make new section Primson and Brushy's visit on the weekend Primson: She walks around the town, texting on her phone. Brushy: (takes Various things out of her customized and boldly coloured car) Primson: She then talks on her phone with Midnight on the other line. "I know right? I mean, those were so last season!" Brushy: (Thinks aloud) Maybe I should Call madame Primson to see if she's on her way (notices Primson down the street) then again maybe I won't need to :D OOC: do you want to play as Rarity? OOC: Sure Primson: She is now near the entrance of the boutique. "Hey, gotta go Midnight! Talk to you later!" She hung up and called Rarity if she was there. Apparently she was and she opened the door for Primson after Primson made the call. Brushy: (takes one more box inside and spots Primson with Rarity) ah bonjour madame Primson :D Primson and Rarity both look at Brushy Primson: Hey Brushy! Brushy: Today. we make art in clothes :D Rarity: "That sounds interesting!" Primson: "I can't wait to see what you guys will whip up!" Brushy: neither can I :) would you like a coffee? Primson: "yes please!" Rarity: "Not a strong one, i don't want it to stain my beautiful white teeth." Brushy: as you wish :) (Brushy goes to the kitchen) Rosie: (enters the boutique) Primson: "So, what style are you girls thinking of?" OOC: If i don't respond im not near the comp >.< srry OOC: that's okay :) Brushy: (calls from the kitchen) anything we want dear Primson! we shall let our imaginations run free. Rosie: (walks in) oh hello Primson, hi Rarity :) Italic text Rarity: "Hello Rosie! Still beautiful as I can see." Primson: "have we met before?" (To rosie) Rosie: I'm not entirely sure. I know you from Brushy mostly Brushy: we are bff's like you and rarity are for me :3 Primson: She nods. "cool!" Rarity: "So, girls, ready for modeling?" Brushy: Mon Deu Oui :D Rosie: oh yes :D Rarity: "So, Brushy, I have some jewels if you want to use them." She walks to a chest and opens it and inside is filled with jewels. Primson: She oohs and awes. Brushy: ah, not bad madame Rarity. Rosie: they are very pretty. Such a vibrant array of colours :) Primson: "So what's the plan today? And the theme?" Rosie: maybe we should experiment a little. make a line of alternative fashion that really stands out. Brushy: maybe combine old with new? retro with modern touches? Primson: "That... sounds..." Rarity: "Fanastic!" Brushy: why thank you c: Rosie: thanks you two :D wait, should we have like an era in time to ourselves? Rarity: *gasps* we should! because we are awesome XD Brushy: wait. maybe we all work on one era as a group? Blah I don't know maybe we just work on whatever we want and see what we come up with. Rosie: maybe work on our own things but give each other advice and stuff ^_^ Primson: we can work on our own stuff, and then combine it some how! Brushy: Oui that would be most interesting c: Rosie: maybe we should meet here more often, we all have lots of ideas so maybe if we met here once or twice a week then we could work on all sorts of things c: Primson: "Yeah!" Rarity: "it's settled then, at least tiwce a week, we will meet here in my boutique." Rosie: :D yay Brushy: fantastique! Now ladies, lets get fabulous :)